tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Harri Karppinen
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and is an extra character. , Vaasa, Ostrobothnia, Finland |blood status = Pure-Blood |marital = Married |Age = |Alias = * Har * "Weak" (by his father) * Lightning (by his teammates) |Title = Chaser |Signature = |Died = |alias = |hidep = |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 5′9″ |hair = Dirty blond |eyes = Blue |skin = Light |hidef = |family = * Hildegarde Karppinen (née Alscher) (wife) * Ilsa Karppinen (daughter) * Virva Karppinen (daughter) * Taavetti Karppinen (son) * Kalle Karppinen (father) † * Anna-Liisa Karppinen (née Vanhanen) (mother) † * Armas Karppinen (elder brother, estranged) * Zilla Karppinen (née Bretz) (sister-in-law, estranged) † * Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) (elder brother/father figure) * George Weasley (brother-in-law) * Silja Weasley (niece) * Mikael "Mika" Weasley (nephew) * Madeline "Maddie" Weasley (niece) * Silja Karppinen (elder sister) † * Valpuri Hawthorn (née Karppinen) (elder sister, estranged) * Rigel Hawthorn (brother-in-law, estranged) * Saiph Hawthorn (niece, estranged) * Leonis Hawthorn (nephew, estranged) * Antares Hawthorn (nephew, estranged) * Kalle Hawthorn (nephew, estranged) * Kalevi Vanhanen I (maternal uncle) † * Pankraz Hertz (maternal uncle, by marriage) † * Fränze Hertz (née Vanhanen) (maternal aunt) † * Bastian Hertz (maternal cousin) * Maggie Hertz (née MacEntire) (maternal cousin-in-law) * Frieda Hertz (maternal cousin, once removed) * Lars Hertz (maternal cousin, once removed) * Vanja Hertz (née Jørgensen) (maternal cousin-in-law, once removed) * Carl Hertz (maternal cousin, twice removed) * Amelie Hertz (maternal cousin, twice removed) * Kasimira Hertz (maternal cousin, twice removed) * Katinka Hertz (maternal cousin, once removed) * Alasdair Hertz (maternal cousin, once removed) * Emrys Scamander (maternal cousin-in-law, once removed) * Rainer Hertz (maternal cousin, once removed) † * Thorsten Hertz (maternal cousin, estranged) * Valeria Hertz (maternal cousin-in-law, estranged) * Elke Rosier (née Hertz) (maternal cousin, once removed) † * Felix Rosier (maternal cousin-in-law, once removed) † * Ciarán Rosier (maternal cousin, twice removed) * Beata Hertz (maternal cousin, once removed) † * Jyrki Vanhanen II (maternal uncle) † * Lari Vanhanen (maternal uncle) * Mélisande Vanhanen (née Gérard) (maternal aunt, by marriage) * Karoliina Vanhanen (maternal cousin) * Alpertti Vanhanen III (maternal cousin) * Kalevi Vanhanen II (maternal cousin) * Henrikki Vanhanen (maternal grandfather) † * Gertraud Vanhanen (née Weigand) (maternal grandmother) † * Markku Vanhanen (maternal great-uncle) * Lahja Vanhanen (née Wälderhals) (maternal great-aunt, by marriage) † * Heleena Macnair † (née Vanhanen) (first cousin, once removed) † * Walden Macnair (cousin-in-law, once removed, by marriage) † * Oscar Macnair (maternal second cousin) * Jasper Macnair (maternal second cousin) † * Alpertti Vanhanen II (maternal great grandfather) † * Anja Vanhanen (née Takala) (maternal great grandmother) † * Heleena Vanhanen I (maternal ancestor) † * Alpertti Vanhanen I (maternal ancestor) † * Jyrki Vanhanen I (maternal ancestor) † * Jeremias Alscher (brother-in-law) * Karppinen Family (paternal relatives) * Vanhanen Family (maternal relatives) * Alscher Family (in-laws) |hidem = |Animagus = |Boggart = Kalle and Armas Karppinen |Patronus = |Wand = 12", Alder, Huldra Hair, carved with a strange seemingly personally done pattern, fairly well-done, though the tools were clearly not ideal for the job. |hidea = |House = Woðanaz Hus |Loyalty = * Durmstrang Institute ** Woðanaz Hus ** Woðanaz Quidditch Team (chaser) ** Durmstrang Debate Club |job = Professor at Durmstrang Institute |hideg = - |Riddikulus = }} Harri Pietari Nyyrikki Kyösti Karppinen (born ) Category:Karppinen Family Category:Vanhanen Family Category:Pure-Blood Category:Blood Traitors Category:Quidditch Players Category:Woðanaz Hus Category:Woðanaz Quidditch Team Category:Chasers Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Durmstrang Teachers Category:Teachers Category:Professors Category:Quidditch Instructors Category:Durmstrang Professors Category:Weigand Family Category:House Arrest Curse Victims Category:Durmstrang Debate Club Members Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:RubySampson Category:HP RubySampson